The present invention relates to horizontal milling machines and in particular to rotating workpiece holding fixtures providing a fifth CNC controlled axis.
Known horizontal milling machines include four CNC controlled axes: a vertical spindle axis (Y); a horizontal spindle axis (X); a lateral depth workpiece fixture axis (Z); and a workpiece vertical rotational axis (B). While five axis vertical and horizontal milling machines are available, they are generally about three times the cost of a four axis horizontal milling machine.